Mi querida persona
by Lxfan17
Summary: tenia que admitir que vivir con aquellos niños y con el pelinegro había descubierto una felicidad que ni el mismo light logro hacerle sentir.
1. Chapter 1

Mi querida persona

Capitulo 1- la llegada

L, el mejor detective del mundo, también conocido como Ryuuzaki, Su objetivo fue atrapar a Kira a toda costa, Nadie sabe como se las arreglo para fingir su muerte y al ultimo atrapar a Yagami Light con la ayuda de Near, Mello y Matt.

Después de la muerte de light-kun, la segunda Kira Amane misa trato de quitarse la vida ya que sin su "amado" simplemente no tenía razón para vivir.

Pero Lawliet ordeno a watari que fuera por ella y la llevara ala wammy`s house, el orfanato para niños intelectuales en Inglaterra

-misa no quiere ir

-lo siento señorita amane pero me tiene que acompañar es por su bien

- que tiene de bien ir donde se encuentra ese "pervertido"? el mato a mi light…

-créame señorita, es por su bien

La chica de cabellos rubios no tuvo opción de seguir a watari.

Iba muy seria en todo el camino ¿para que tendría que ir a Inglaterra con ryuuzaki? ¿Qué es lo que quería? Se puso a pensar misa. Su rostro se atemorizo cuando pensó que tal vez la arrestaría por ser el segundo Kira

-ne watari..

-que sucede señorita se le ofrece algo?- dijo watari calmado mientras volteaba a ver a misa

-me arrestaran?- dijo la chica asomándose por la ventanilla del avión algo horrorizada

-de donde saco esa idea?

-eh?

-nada de eso, al contrario será por su bien.

Misa solo miro al anciano y se levanto de su asiento mientras se dirigía al baño. Las lagrimas salieron de sus ojos la verdad, es que ya no le importaba nada estaba destrozada.. no tenia nada ni nadie. Estaba sola.. susurro esas palabras mientras lloraba sin parar, extrañaba a light, era todo, era su mundo.

Se seco las lagrimas espero unos segundos para tranquilizarse, salió del baño y regreso a su asiento.

Pasaron las horas cuando por fin llegaron. Una limusina los esperaba a ella y a watari. Misa subió algo asustada pero después se tranquilizo al no ver nada extraño. después de unos minutos llegaron a una mansión grande lleno de niños, misa se extraño estaba a punto de preguntar de que se trataba todo esto pero una voz atrás suya la detuvo:

-Bienvenida ala wammy`s house misa-san


	2. chapter 2

Capitulo 2- Nueva vida

-Bienvenida ala wammy`s house misa-san

Misa algo sorprendida giro su cabeza para ver de quien se trataba y puso una cara de horror al ver que era el famosísimo L

-que significa esto?- pregunta la chica algo enfadada. La verdad que no le agradaba para nada la idea de estar con ryuuzaki

-a que te refieres misa-san?

-por que me trajiste hasta aquí?, ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

El detective no contesto a su pregunta asi que camino hacia la mansión mientras le decía a misa que lo siguiera.

Esta algo desilusionada empezó a caminar detrás de el mientras observaba a los pequeños que jugaban y otros que la miraban algo extraño.

Después entraron a una habitación enorme, o mas bien, una oficina enorme donde tomaron asiento y quedaron en silencio hasta que misa decidió a hablar

-muy bien ¿entonces?

-entonces ¿Qué?

-por que me trajiste hasta aquí?

-acaso te molesta?

-si, no entiendo nada!! Watari no me quiso explicar lo único que me decía es que esto seria por me bien.. pero yo no le veo ningún beneficio- dijo ella con enfado

-pues veras.. yo fingí mi muerte por que hice un trato con tu shinigami rem.

-que quieres decir?

-la verdad es que tuve que fingir mi muerte para capturar a Kira y así también ayudarte a ti.

-sigo sin entender-dijo la chica mirando los ojos de ryuuzaki.

-me refiero a que rem tenia planeado matarme para poder ayudarte a ti y así light de libraría de mi, pero hice un trato: el no me mato con la condición de que tu estuvieras bien y que te mantuviera a salvo

-así? Y donde esta rem?

-regreso al mundo de los shinigamis, como ya no tienes la death note no tiene nada mas que hacer aquí o eso fue lo que me dijo, asi que de ahora en adelante misa-san, tu vivirás aquí.

-estas loco!!!!?-grito la chica levantándose de un salto-misa jamás vivirá con un pervertido como tu

-no tienes otra opción, le prometí a rem que te mantendría a salvo-dijo el chico muy tranquilamente-además, no estarás sola, mello, near, matt y los demás niños te harán compañía.

-eso jamás ¡!!!

-vamos misa-san no es tan malo

La chica lo ignoro y salió de la habitación pero 2 hombres estaban afuera, la tomaron por los brazos y la llevaron a otra habitación

-que hacen? ¡suéltenme!- gritaba la rubia con desesperación

Entraron a un cuarto grande y muy elegante. misa se dio cuenta que su equipaje estaba allí dentro cuando de repente ryuuzaki se volvió a aparecer.

-este será tu nueva habitación, sabia que te querrías marchar es por eso que estos guardaespaldas te estaban esperando. Misa quedo en shock cuando se dio cuenta que en verdad tendría que vivir ahí de ahora en adelante

Ryuuzaki caminaba hacia la salida y después le dijo

-Bienvenida a tu nueva vida misa-san, ponte cómoda- después cerro la puerta y se fue..

Holaaa

Si yo se mi historia es horrible pero espero mejorar jeje

Bueno comenten bye ¡!


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3- Momentos

-Bienvenida a tu nueva vida misa-san, ponte cómoda- después cerro la puerta y se fue..

-no puede ser-susurro misa con la mirada perdida…

Era cierto, ahora viviría ahí, light había muerto… estaba sola.

-no-dijo mientras unas pequeñas lagrimas salían de sus ojos y se lanzaba hacia la gran cama que se encontraba en su "nueva" habitación

Lloro desconsoladamente por unas horas. Su vida se había arruinado ¿Cómo es que pudo pasar esto? ¿Cómo es que rem había hecho un trato con L? ¿Por qué le pasaba esto a ella?

Después de hacerse tantas preguntas y llorar tanto se quedo dormida.

********************************************************************

-¿Cómo se encuentra?- dijo un pequeño alvino mientras se acercaba a ryuuzaki

-mal, era obvio que después de que haya muerto light, y de traerla hasta acá se iba a tener que molestar conmigo, near-

-ya veo-

-¿donde están matt y mello?- pregunto ryuuzaki al pequeño

-en sus habitaciones, dijeron que le darían la bienvenida a misa en la cena-

-bien… pues no creo que las acepte o mas bien, no creo que ella quiera a bajar con nosotros a cenar-

El niño miro a ryuuzaki con ojos preocupados –tienes que hacer que misa este feliz, de lo contrario el shinigami regresara y..

-lo se- le interrumpió el detective-hice una promesa de que mantendría a misa sana y salva si no rem se vengara… pero hay que darle tiempo es su primer día aquí ya se acostumbrara.

-eso espero-dijo near aun preocupado

-no te preocupes near, por cierto quiero darles las gracias a ti y a los chicos por ayudarme a resolver el caso.

-no es nada, además tu y watari han hecho mucho por nosotros-

-si, gracias a watari he llegado a donde estoy ahora, le estoy muy agradecido-

-¿recuerdas como era tu vida antes de ser detective?- dijo near mientras jugaba con un mechón de su cabello.

El detective se llevo un pulgar a sus labios y se quedo unos segundos pensando..

-pues, la verdad es que cuando era pequeño, mis padres murieron en un accidente y..me quede solo. Vagaba por las calles y me las ingeniaba para sobrevivir hasta que un día me tope con watari y me trajo aquí. "-eres muy inteligente ryuuzaki, un día llegaras a hacer alguien importante y serás feliz"- un día eso fue lo que me ahí watari se ha convertido en alguien especial para mi y siempre ha estado a mi lado.

-vaya, yo no recuerdo ni como llegue hasta aquí-dijo near aun jugando con el mechón

-eras muy pequeño, recuerdo que yo tenia que cuidarte y encargarme de ti-

-¿como un hermano mayor?-

-algo asi…. En fin. Fueron buenos tiempos.

-si, que recuerdos-

Pasaban muchas imágenes en la mente de lawliet, desde niño hasta ahora, paro había un momento que no olvidaba jamás: el momento que conoció a amane misa. Después de el caso de kira le habían pasado y había descubierto muchas cosas.

"tengo que cumplir esa promesa" se dijo en su mente algo preocupado….

_____________________________________________________________________

Se hizo la hora de la cena, matt, near y mello estaban en el comedor junto a L y como sabían misa no había bajado.

-mello, ¿podrias ir por ella?-le dijo el detective

-esta bien-dijo mello algo resignado

Camino y subió a su habitación, toco la puerta pero nadie respondió. Toco varias veces hasta que se desespero y decidió entrar

-hey, tu me muero de hambre asi que baja-

Pero no recibió respuesta se acerco hacia ella y se dio cuenta que dormía profundamente

La tomo del brazo y la movio lentamente y le susurraba que se levantara

Misa abrió los ojos lentamente

-¿Qué paso?-dijo ella mientras se tallaba los ojos que aun los tenia rojos de tanto llorar

-te quedaste dormida, asi que ven te estamos esperando para cenar- le dijo mello desesperado por el hambre que tenia xD

-no bajare, dile a ese pervertido que ni piense que hare lo que el me diga-

-vamos, si no bajas el mismo tendrá que venir a sacarte de aquí ¿es eso lo que quieres?

-misa no bajara y punto-

-Esta bien-dijo mello molesto y salió de su habitación dando un portazo.

después de unos minutos ryuuzaki subió ala habitación de misa, la tomo en sus brazos y empezó a caminar hacia la salida

-¿!que haces!? ¡!!SUELTAME!!- gritaba la rubia mientras pataleaba e intentaba zafarse.

-misa-san, si no vienes conmigo por las buenas tendras que hacerlo por las malas –

-no me importa ¡ SUELTAME ¡!-

Pero todo lo que intento para zafarse no tuvo éxito, "ese pervertido si que es fuerte" pensó la rubia, pero cuando estaban a punto de salir misa lo patio tan fuerte que hizo que ryuuzaki cayera y ella encima de el.

-auch- se quejo la chica pero sus mejillas tomaron un color rojo en sus mejillas al darse cuenta de la posición en que estaban

-pervertido!!!!!!- grito la chica mientras salía de su habitación corriendo

Lawliet quedo algo sorprendido hasta que por fin reacciono.

-esto será mas difícil de lo que pensé- susurro..

Holaaaaa jejeje si ya se este fic va de mal en peor XD pero es ke apenas estoy empesando asi ke denme ánimos jajá

Bye se kuidan mucho ¡


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4- ayúdame a olvidar

pervertido!!!!!!- grito la chica mientras salía de su habitación corriendo

Lawliet quedo algo sorprendido hasta que por fin reacciono.

-esto será mas difícil de lo que pensé- susurro..

Misa corría a toda velocidad ¿hacia donde? No lo sabia, solo se dejaba guiar por sus piernas

"Se acabo" se decía a si misma, la vida de la modelo amane misa había acabado en ese orfanato.

Llego hacia el patio principal y se sentó bajo un árbol mientras controlaba su respiración.

Estaba enojada, quería golpear algo pero empezó a tranquilizarse.

Lawliet volvió al comedor donde mello matt y near comían en silencio

-¿y bien?- pregunto mello

-se fue corriendo, no se donde esta, iré a buscarla- dijo apresurando el paso

-¿quieres que te acompañe?-ofrecio matt

-gracias matt, pero tengo que arreglar esto yo solo-

Ryuuzaki comenzó a buscar en todas las habitaciones y en cada rincón de la mansión pero no la encontró

"¿Dónde se metió?" "ojala no le suceda algo, si no ese shinigami vendrá por mi" pensó lawliet mientras se dirigía hacia el patio y allí estaba ella sentada bajo un árbol mientras sujetaba sus rodillas con los brazos y sumergía su rostro en ellas.

El detective se sentó a un lado de ella pero no dijo nada

-¿Qué quieres?- le pregunto ella de mala gana

-protegerte, hice una promesa y tengo que cumplirla-

-¿ y a quien le importa?, después de todo has arruinado mi vida..-

-¿yo?-dijo con una pequeña sonrisa mientras se hacia el inocente

-si, mataste a mi light, me trajiste a este lugar, acabaste con mi vida pervertido-

-pues.. si derrote a light, o mas bien a Kira, pero el cayo en su trampa, ya que el estaba fuera de control y te guste o no era un asesino-

-pero lo amaba tanto-dijo misa algo triste

Ryuuzaki la miro por unos segundos y volvió a hablar

-sabes? Misa-san, la vida da muchas vueltas, se que esto no es lo que querías pero como te lo había dicho watari es por tu bien, además rem se preocupo por ti es por eso que hicimos ese trato y quieras entenderlo o no light solo te estaba utilizando.

-¡eso no es cierto ¡, el seria incapaz de hacerle algo así a misa-

-SI,si- dijo lawliet ignorando sus palabras mirando al cielo

-hey ¡, te estoy hablando, light nunca haría eso-

-Pues lo creas o no te utilizo, además..

-además que?

- así te darás cuenta de todo lo que te estabas perdiendo de la vida , mientras te encargabas de ayudar a light y de ser el 2 Kira.-

-demasiado tarde, misa ya perdió la vida-

-no, te aferras a un pasado que no se hará realidad-

Le dolieron esas palabras, la verdad es que tenia razón ¿pero como olvidar el pasado?

Las lagrimas salieron de nuevo mientras que la rubia se ponía sus manos en el rostro y lawliet solo la miraba en silencio

-misa-san, si tu quieres podemos volver a ser amigos ¿lo recuerdas?-

Se le vinieron las imágenes de aquel día que ella beso a lawliet en la mejilla y le propuso que fueran amigos (capitulo 20 xD )

La rubia volteo a mirarlo y el le extendió la mano

Dudo unos segundos hasta que por fin acepto y tomo su mano

-de acuerdo-susurro

-bien entonces volvamos adentro, estoy seguro que tienes hambre y ya esta haciendo frio..-

-si- fue lo único que dijo

Los 2 se levantaron y se dirigieron ala entrada

Holaaaa waaaa gracias a Edainwen por dejarme reviews xD este capitulo va dedicado a ti ya que se ke lo esperas con ansias jajá

Bueno m boy espero y te guste el cap y a los demás también.


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5- Descubriéndote

Al día siguiente misa se levanto mas tranquila, ya que volvería a empezar su vida de nuevo. "eso no sonaba tan mal" pensó

Se dio un baño, vistió una blusa rojo con unos tirantes negros y una falda también de color negra

Se dejo el pelo suelto y bajo al comedor donde mello y matt discutían

-el chocolate es bueno, pero tu te la pasas todo el día jugando videojuegos te matara neuronas-dijo mello mientras le sacaba la lengua

-pues el chocolate te sacara espinillas-dijo matt tranquilamente con una sonrisa en su cara

-claro que no-

-claro que si-

-que no-

-que si-

-que no-

-que si-

Y así siguieron varios minutos hasta que por fin L los callo.

-buenos días-dijo la rubia sentándose junto a ellos

Los chicos le respondieron y después llego watari con el desayuno de la muchacha

-gracias watari- le respondió la chica sonriente

Watari le devolvió la sonrisa, le sorprendió ver que de un día para otro había cambiado de actitud

Mas tarde ryuuzaki tuvo que regresar a la oficina para una investigación, matt y mello siguieron peleando por cualquier estupidez así que misa fue a dar un paseo con near.

-siempre son asi?- le pregunto al pequeño

-si, se pelean por todo, pero aun así siempre están juntos, son muy buenos amigos-

-ya veo-

Amigos.. realmente desconocía esa palabra, desconocía muchas cosas, pero ryuuzaki dijo que seria su amigo como antes pero, ¿diría la verdad?

Misa quedo sumergida en sus pensamientos. Near la observaba en silencio "esa chica si que es triste por dentro" se dijo near.

-oye, amane misa-

-eh? Perdón creo que me Sali de este mundo- dijo algo sonrojada

-puedo hacerte una pregunta?-

-claro-

-eres feliz?-

La rubia se sorprendió, esas palabras le cayeron como una cubeta de agua fría en la espalda.

No sabia que responder pero ella se hacia la misma pregunta..

-pues..- dijo esta pero matt la interrumpió

-chicos no encuentro a mello- dijo el niño preocupado

-que paso?- dijo near. Era el colmo siempre que se peleaban tenia que pasar una cosa asi.

-pues nos peleamos pero mello se enfureció y salió corriendo. Iba a disculparme con el pero no lo encuentro.

-no te preocupes, misa-misa te ayudara a buscarlo- dijo la chica con entusiasmo mientras los niños la seguían

********************************************************************************

L se encontraba mirando los monitores y analizando el caso que tenia que descubrir, pero escucho que alguien tocaba la puerta

-pasa- dijo solamente sin voltear y sin despegar los ojos en los monitores

Se abrió la puerta pero no escucho que entraran

El detective se dio la media vuelta y vio a mello en la entrada con la mirada en el piso

-que sucede?-

Mello comenzó a entrar lentamente y cerro la puerta detrás suyo

Se acerco a L y lo miro por unos segundos

-que sucede?- volvió a preguntar

-L, es cierto que..

-es cierto que?-

-es cierto que, tu y los demas no me quieren?-

-a que viene esa pregunta?-

Pues es que matt me dijo que era muy odioso y que por eso nadie me quería.-

Ryuuzaki soltó una pequeña risita. Mello se extraño pero quería que le respondiera

-pues veras..- pero la puerta se abrió de repente y ahí se encontraban misa, matt y near

-por fin te encontramos- dijo misa acercándose a el pequeño –donde estabas?, nos tenias muy preocupados-

-preocupados?-susurro mello

-si- dijo la rubia algo confundida

-ESO NO ES CIERTO ¡!!- grito con pequeñas lagrimas en sus ojos-USTEDES NO ME QUIEREN, ASI QUE POR QUE ESTARIAN PREOCUPADOS POR MI?!-

Todos quedaron en silencio matt se sintió culpable asi que fue el primero que hablo

-mello perdón, te dije eso por que estaba molesto contigo pero en verdad nos importas, es por eso que estamos aquí-

Mello solo lo miro

-es cierto- dijo misa- se como te debes de sentir, que a nadie le importas y un odio que no puedes quitar en tu corazón pero..a veces decimos cosas sin pensarlo.

Lawliet miro ala rubia, jamás creyó que ella dijera algo así.

-entonces me perdonas?- pregunto matt

Mello tardo unos segundos seco sus lagrimas y asintió

-bueno entonces dense un abrazo para que todo quede en paz- dijo la rubia mas feliz mientras veía como los niños habían vuelto hacer amigos

-misa-san- dijo el detective

Ella lo miro y dijo un "que" algo molesta

L estiro sus brazos y le dijo –entonces démonos un abrazo para que todo quede en paz-

La chica lo miro y sonrió sabia que se refería a que por fin habían vuelto hacer amigos, esta lo abrazo y después de unos segundos se marcharon dejándolo solo y misa iba aun mas feliz.

Holaaaaa

Perdón por la tardanza pero aquí el cap 5

Espero y les guste

Dejen reviews bye ¡


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6- vacaciones

Paso el tiempo y misa había logrado sobrevivir con el pervertido y junto con los niños que la rodeaban.

Un dia aburrida misa decide ir ala oficina de L ya que eran "amigos" otra vez y quería perder el tiempo.

La chica entro y vio a ryuuzaki con la misma posición de siempre mirando los monitores y leyendo y analizando.

-nee ryuuzaki ¿estas muy ocupado?-

-algo misa-san- dijo sin siquiera voltearla a ver. Misa hizo un gesto de disgusto. A veces se molestaba con el por que siempre estaba tan ocupado que no tenia tiempo para relajarse. A veces se preguntaba si realmente era "humano". Al pensar eso dio una pequeña carcajada llamando la atención del detective.

-¿Qué sucede?- dijo observándola con curiosidad

-ryuuzaki, nunca tienes tiempo para ti ¿verdad?

El chico puso su pulgar en el labio y le respondió – si la tengo, es solo que la mayoría de mi tiempo como puedes ver me la paso trabajando-

-pero ni siquiera duermes ,¿acaso no eres humano?- pregunto con inocencia

-si duerme misa-san pero como te lo he dicho la mayoría de mi tiempo es dedicado a mi trabajo y si, si soy humano-

-ryuuzaki es raro- dijo la rubia con cara burlona y el detective solo la ignoro.

Se quedaron un buen rato en silencio hasta que misa se desespero y se acerco al chico

-misa quiere que ryuuzaki deje de trabajar- dijo ella ya harta

-no puedo, tengo que resolver este caso- dijo el con la mirada en los monitores

La rubia lo tomo del brazo empujándolo para que se levantara

-solo vamos a tomar aire fresco, ya después podrás volver-

-espera misa-san- dijo el forcejeando

-vamos solo unos minutos- dijo ella insistiendo

-Esta bien- cedió el detective

-siiiii- dijo ella con alegría mientras L solo la seguía en silencio

El pelinegro observaba ala chica, había cambiado su estado de animo después de todo. Ahora se veía mas tranquila y feliz. Estaba cumpliendo su promesa. A veces le sorprendía el espiritu que tenia. Era puro e inocente.. y bello.

Caminaron un buen rato y se sentaron contemplando como los niños venían de aquí allá.

-hola- dijo mello junto con matt

-hola chicos-saludo la rubia

-donde esta near?- pregunto L

-en su habitación, con sus juguetes ya saben como es- dijo mello

-near se parece mucho a ryuuzaki-comento misa

-si near nunca habla mucho- dijo matt

Los tres se quedaron en silencio cuando a misa se le ocurrió una grandísima idea

-YA SE!!!!- grito esta que los 3 se sobresaltaron

-que sucede ¿Por qué gritas?- dijo algo molesto mello (que raro xD)

-tomemos unas vacaciones para relajarnos-

Los 3 se miraron y se quedaron pensando

-vamos será divertido, podríamos ir ala playa- sugirió

-eso suena bien- dijo matt

-si ya es hora de que nos tomemos unas vacaciones- dijo mello alegremente

-que dices ryuuzaki te vendrían bien unas vacaciones, si dices que no me enojare contigo- dijo misa amenazándolo y poniendo cara de disgusto.

L solo los miro y suspiro

-esta bien-

-siiiiii!!!!- gritaron los 3 al unísono

"estos días serán interesantes" pensó el detective.

Holaaaaa

Siglos sin subir cap

Sorry espero y les guste este cap bye bye ¡


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7 – El gran viaje

L , misa, near, mello y matt preparaban sus cosas para el viaje.

Ryuuzaki le pidió a watari que arreglara su maleta mientras que misa iría de compras para lucir un "encantador" bikini, ya que una modelo siempre tenia que estar lista en cualquier ocasión.

-necesito que alguien me acompañe- dijo la rubia

Los 4 se miraron y nadie contesto.

Watari estaría ocupado haciendo la maleta del detective y ni de broma L, mello y matt irían con misa a un centro comercial para hacer cosas de "chicas"

Así que los 4 miraron maliciosamente al pequeño near y el peliblanco solo suspiro

-yo ire- dijo rendido el pequeño

-waaaa arigatou near- le dijo alegremente mientras lo abrazaba y este se sonrojo.

Como siempre misa duro horas en elegir su traje de baño y las cosas que necesitaría.

El niño solo la veía de aquí a allá mientras comía un helado.

-"¿por que las mujeres son tan raras?"- pensó near

-nee near ¿Qué te parece este?- pregunto misa mostrándole un bikini rojo algo "provocativo"

-s-si esta..bonito-contesto el chico algo sonrojado

-bien, iré a probármelo. No te muevas- dijo mientras corría al probador

El chico obedeció. No era tan malo estar con la rubia. De hecho, era divertido y agradable estar con ella. Siempre estaba sonriendo y era gracioso ver sus expresiones cuando algo no le gustaba.

*******************************************************************************************************************

-¡ vamos chicos, perderemos el vuelo ¡- gritaba la modelo

mello y matt corrían alegremente hacia ella mientras que L , watari y near caminaban despreocupadamente.

-¿A dónde iremos?- pregunto near al detective.

-a Hawaii. Creo que es un buen lugar para pasar estos días.- dijo el pelinegro mientras observaba a misa. No podía creer que le haya hecho caso sobre viajar ala playa. Se sentía extraño pero ala vez le agradaba ver ala rubia feliz. Además, tenia que cumplir su promesa.

Subieron al avión y buscaron sus asientos. Mello y Matt se habían sentado juntos como siempre, watari con near y L con misa.

Durante el viaje todos permanecieron en silencio.

Mello comía un chocolate, matt jugaba con su psp , near solo miraba en la ventanilla y watari estaba al pendiente por si algo se ofrecía.

En muy poco tiempo misa fue vencida por el sueño y recargo su cabeza en el hombro del detective.

El la miro algo sonrojado pero se quedo hipnotizado por la belleza de la chica. Parecía un ángel durmiendo. Retiro algunos mechones de su rostro y acaricio su mejilla.

"Tiene una piel muy suave" –pensó

Y así se quedo varios minutos hasta que el también se quedo dormido

(:o si aunque no lo crean L también duerme xDDDD)

Misa empezó a abrir lentamente sus ojos y observo a ryuuzaki dormir

Se sorprendió al verlo dormir. Nunca antes lo había visto hacerlo.

La chica solo sonrió y volvió a cerrar sus ojos .

"un gran viaje nos espera"- susurro.

Holaaa

Jeje perdón x la tardanza aquí les dejo el cap

Muchas gracias a los que comentaron y ps decidi que fueran a Hawaii x ke fue lo primero que se me ocurrió xDD jejeje

espero haber mejorado, byeee cuídense ¡!!


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo 8- ¡Ala playa!

Por fin habían llegado a su gran destino. Llegaron a un hotel muy lujoso donde la vista al mar era estupenda.

Mello, Matt y Misa se apresuraron a cambiarse mientras que L y Near caminaban tranquilamente.

-¡ vamos chicos!- gritaba misa mientras lucia su bikini rojo

Ryuuzaki desvió la mirada algo sonrojado y near lo noto.

-vamos matt rápido- gritaba mello que lo esperaba junto con misa

-Ya voy ¡Demonios cual es la prisa!- exclamo matt algo molesto

Después de unos minutos los 3 se fueron a nadar un rato mientras que L se dirigia a la habitación a ver televisión o algo a si y Near lo siguió.

Cuando entro ala habitación se dio cuenta que watari no estaba.

-Near, ¿Dónde esta watari?-

-dijo que iría a conocer el hotel –

Lawliet se extraño.

-¿conocer el hotel?-

-si para estar seguros. Dijo que si necesitabas algo solo llamaras-

-esta bien. Vaya esta mas preocupado que yo-

L se tiro en la cama, tomo el control y miro la televisión sin ponerle atención.

Near comenzó a jugar con un rompecabezas pero había algo que le inquietaba al pequeño.

-L…tu….-

El detective se giro para mirar al peliblanco pero al ver que no continuo la frase le pregunto que sucedía.

-¿yo que?

-tuu.. estas ¿enamorado de amane?-

A L se le congelo la sangre con esa pregunta.

-claro que no. ¿Por qué lo dices?-

-lo veo en tu mirada-

"vaya. que chico"-pensó L

-sabes que hago esto por que se lo prometí a Rem-

-entonces..¿ eso es un no?-

-si-

-¿si?-

-no-

-¿no que?-

-que no estoy enamorado-

-¿Entonces es un no?-

-si-

-¿si?-

L hizo un gesto algo molesto. Ese chico si que era astuto. por algo era uno de sus sucesores

-sabes burlarme near-

El peliblanco solo sonrió y siguió armando su rompecabezas.

L volvió a fijar su mirada en el televisor y se puso a pensar

El estaba haciendo de que la vida de misa fuera mejor por que eso había prometido. Pero había algo en ella que le gustaba. Le gustaba verla sonreír. Su actitud infantil le parecía encantadora y ala vez tan frágil.

"basta Lawliet"- se regaño el detective –"deja de pensar en tonterías"-

Después de un rato watari entro y se sentó a un lado de L

-¿no se les ofrece nada? –

-No. Gracias watari-

El detective no dejaba de pensar en misa. Ese near si que lo había confundido.

-daré una vuelta- dijo levantándose mientras watari y Near lo miraban.

El pelinegro decidió dar una vuelta por la playa para despejar su mente y se sentó en una roca mientras observaba a misa como jugaba con mello y matt. Los chicos mojaban ala rubia mientras esta trataba de defenderse.

L suspiro y al ver a misa se dio cuenta que un extraño cariño surgía por ella.

-que me has hecho, Amane Misa- susurro

Olaz

Aki el otro cap jejeje

Perdón por la tardanza pero tengo otras historias que hacer.

xD bye bye ¡


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo 9- sentimientos encontrados

-Que me has hecho, Amane Misa- susurro

L seguía perdido en sus pensamientos sentado en la roca cuando de repente sintió unas suaves manos tapaban sus ojos.

-¿adivina quien es?, ryuuzaki-

El detective soltó un suspiro. A veces misa era demasiado infantil e inocente… pero era eso lo que más le gustaba.

-Haber… déjame adivinar: eres tu misa-san- dijo el pelinegro con sarcasmo

-buu, ryuuzaki siempre arruinas la diversión –

-pero que dices, si soy el alma de la fiesta ¿no?-

Misa solo lo miro algo molesta y lo jalo del brazo

-ven, acompáñame a buscar conchas de mar-

L no dijo nada y la siguió pero se sintió extraño al ver que misa lo sujetaba del brazo… y no lo soltaba.

-busquemos aquí-dijo la rubia. Llegaron a un lugar un poco lejos del hotel dejando a matt y a mello nadando en la playa. Había pequeñas rocas de colores y varias conchitas. El detective volvió a suspirar y comenzó a tomar varias rocas pero se sorprendió al ver una pequeña roca en forma de corazón le llamo la atención y la tomo. Después miro a la rubia que juntaba conchitas y la luz del sol la iluminaban haciendo que resaltara mas su belleza. L se quedo con la boca abierta y la miro por unos segundos y esta se dio cuenta.

-¿q-que miras?- le pregunto algo sonrojada

Este salió de su "imaginación" y volvió ala realidad

-n-no nada- dijo también sonrojado

-pervertido- fue lo único que dijo y se fue algo molesta pero ala vez algo avergonzada

"tonto ryuuzaki" pensó ella aun sonrojada. Ryuuzaki la siguió y la tomo de la mano

-espera ¿Por qué te vas?- le pregunto este extrañado

La rubia no sabia que decir. Los ojos del pelinegro la cautivaron que no dejaba de verlos y al sentir su tacto, el corazón se le había vuelto loco.

-e-es que yo…- susurro. No sabia muy bien que decir y agacho la mirada

Ryuuzaki estaba algo nervioso pero no pudo evitar tomarla de la barbilla y acerco lentamente su rostro.

-¿me tienes miedo?-

-n-no es eso-

-¿entonces por que te vas?-

-es que yo…- el detective la miro unos segundos y esta se soltó de su mano y se dio la media vuelta.

-lo siento-

-¿Por qué te disculpas?-

Volvió a mirar a ryuuzaki y sintió culpa. El había sido muy buena persona desde que había llegado al orfanato y ahora ella sentía una extraña sensación en su corazón.

-disculpa mi solo que tu has sido muy bueno conmigo y yo… te he tratado mal últimamente-

-No tienes por que preocuparte por eso, además debo admitir que has cambiado mucho misa-san- dijo este sonriendo.

Una pequeñas lagrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos pero ryuuzaki las seco con su mano.

-no llores, todo estará bien-

La rubia se hundió en los brazos del detective mientras que el la consolaba.

Tenia ganas de llorar y no sabia por que. Además, estando con el…se sentía segura

Holas jejejejejeje

Aki el otro cap

Bueno byee c kuidan y gracias por sus comentarios.


	10. Chapter 10

Capitulo 9- Dependo de ti

Después de unos días de vacaciones L y los demás volvieron a sus respectivas vidas.

En el avión no paraban de hablar lo increíble que se lo habían pasado todos y que deberían de salir mas seguido juntos.

-"juntos"- pensó Amane misa y sonrió. De ahora en adelante ellos eran su familia y a pesar de lo que había dicho antes, comenzó un cariño hacia los niños y hacia ryuuzaki. Cuando pensó en lo ultimo esta se sonrojo y lo miro de reojo.

Ahí estaba el pelinegro hablando con watari acerca de una misión que tenia el detective cuando llegaran a la wammy`s house.

-"debe ser un trabajo duro"- pensó misa y se acomodo sobre el asiento del avión y cerro los ojos para relajarse.

Estaba feliz, por alguna extraña razón se sentía tranquila y sintió como si en el pasado no hubiera existido, ahora si esta viviendo con libertad, no a una obsecion.

Se extraño al pensar en eso, ella juraba haber amado a light, pero al llegar a la vida de lawliet y los niños, sentía como si light nunca hubiera existido.

-que extraño- susurro la rubia

-¿Qué es extraño?- la interrumpió Near

Misa dio un salto y lo miro, estaba aun lado de ella. Ni se había dado cuenta cuando es que el había estado ahí.

-"que bueno que no pienso en vos alta"- pensó Amane.

-¿Qué es extraño?- repitió el albino

-puees, como te lo explico…- no tenia palabras

El niño la miro fijamente y puso una cara de curiosidad que enterneció a la rubia

-Tu eres extraño- le dijo atrayéndolo hacia ella y dándole un beso en la mejilla

El albino se sonrojo y solo sonrió

-ne ne ¿quieres mucho a ryuuzaki?- siempre tuvo esa curiosidad

-claro, es como un padre para mi-

Misa observo de reojo al detective y este solo miraba por la ventanilla

-¿enserio?-

-si, siempre nos cuido desde pequeños a mi mello y matt-

Miro hacia atrás al ver que mello y matt no hacían ningún ruido y se dio cuenta que estaban dormidos.

Ella sonrió y near volvió hablar

-aunque… me hubiera gustado una mama, tu sabes, alguien con quien pueda estar ryuuzaki-

Misa por alguna extraña razón se sonrojo.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-

-tu sabes una novia-

Misa se quedo muda no supo que decir…

Near miro a ryuuzaki y después volvió a mirar a misa y sonrió

-¿q-que pasa?, ¿por que nos miras así?-

El niño solo negó con la cabeza y cerro sus ojos

Near podía leer los pensamientos de misa como si fueran un libro

Esta miro por la ventanilla y se perdió en sus pensamientos. La palabra "novia" ahora le sonaba muy desconocida. Se quedo dormida y soñó que un par de ojos negros la observaban

Jaja mil sin subir cap jeje lo siento, en mi vida me han pasado tantas cosas que olvide que tenia una historia que terminar xD


	11. Chapter 11

Capitulo 11- Chica inesperada

Sus vidas en la wammy`s house volvieron a ser las mismas… o eso fue lo que creyeron Amane Misa y Elle Lawliet.

Por alguna extraña razón, la rubia se sentía diferente y es que estaba diferente. Recordaba las vacaciones que habían tenido días atrás y se sonrojaba al recordar aquel día en la playa donde lloro en los brazos del detective mientras este la consolaba.

Quería sentirlo cerca, quería sentir su calor, quería sentirse protegida en sus brazos una vez mas… "-aunque… me hubiera gustado una mama, tu sabes, alguien con quien pueda estar ryuuzaki-" Las palabras de Near le resonaban en la cabeza. Recordaba como el peliblanco los miraba fijamente a ella y L como si el pequeño supiera lo que cada uno estaba sintiendo

-No- se dijo la rubia en su habitación. –No puedo estar enamorada, no puedo- se dijo para si misma. Pensó en light y sintió algo de odio ya que tenia que admitir que vivir con aquellos niños y con el pelinegro había descubierto una felicidad que ni el mismo light logro hacerle sentir.

Salió de su habitación y salió hacia al patio tratando de ya no ser perturbada por sus pensamientos pero no lo logro. Sintió una mano en el hombro y esta se giro para mirar.

-¿ryuusaki?- pregunto ella. Pero no era el, era una chica blanca como la nieve, pelo negro y unos ojos grises penetrantes que con solo verlos quedabas idiotizado.

-mm no lo soy, pero es a el a quien busco- dijo la chica sonriendo.

-¿y tu quien eres?- dijo de mala gana. Un poco de celos le invadieron al saber que una chica buscaba a L.

- Soy Laura una de las sucesoras de L- dijo aun con la sonrisa en la rostro.

Matt y Mello pasaron por ahí conversando pero al ver a Laura se quedaron sin habla y sus rostros se iluminaron

-Laura que sorpresa- dijo el pelirrojo

- LAURA ¡!- exclamo Mello y la abrazo - por fin haz vuelto-

-no sabia que ryuuzaki tuviera una sucesora- dijo Misa poniendo sus manos en la cadera

- Y no sabia que había alguien nuevo en la wammy`s house , ¿Cómo te llamas?-

-Amane Misa-

-mucho gusto-

-Laura estaba en una misión muy importante y tuvo que viajar para investigar más a fondo, es por eso que cuando viniste a vivir aquí no la conociste- explico Matt.

-Si y resolviste muy bien el caso, L esta muy orgulloso de ti- dijo Mello

Los chicos hablaban con esa tal Laura mientras misa pensaba el por que ryuuzaki nunca le había mencionado nada acerca de ella. La chica aparentaba ya la mayoría de edad y tenia que admitir que era linda. Los celos aumentaron aun más.

-"algo no esta bien aquí"- pensó la rubia

MIL AÑOS SIN SUBIR CAP o_o


	12. Chapter 12

Capitulo 12- ¿celosa?

-"algo no esta bien aquí"- pensó la rubia

Los chicos seguían conversando con Laura que ni se dieron cuenta cuando Amane Misa se fue y se dirigió a la oficina de Lawliet.

Abrió la puerta con brusquedad haciendo que L se sobresaltara un poco. El detective estaba sentado en su rara posición mientras se llevaba un pesado de pastel de chocolate a la boca.

-Ryuuzaki, Misa quiere hablar contigo- dijo sentándose a un lado de el.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto con curiosidad el detective.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que tenías una sucesora?-dijo la chica algo molesta y L lo noto.

Este mostro una media sonrisa y respondió: -porque nunca me lo preguntaste-

-¡NO TE HAGAS EL GRACIOSO!, ¿Por qué?-

-Pues, la verdad nunca se me ocurrió ya que no creí que te importara-

-no es que me importe es solo…curiosidad- dijo misa algo sonrojada.

-¿ella esta aquí?- pregunto Lawliet

La rubia solo asintió

-¿watari?,¿ podrías traer a Laura a mi oficina?-

-claro, ya vuelvo-

-"¿para que demonios la quiere en su oficina?"- pensó misa aun molesta.

Pasaron unos minutos cuando watari llego con Laura. Al ver a L esta corrió hacia el y lo abrazo. Misa bajo la mirada.

-cuanto tiempo L-

- lo se, haz hecho un buen trabajo- le felicito L por haber resuelta aquella misión que al parecer era muy importante.

-Gracias, ¿y a ti como te fue con Kira? ¿al parecer haz capturado a ese maldito no?-

Misa abrió la boca pero no emitió sonido alguno y ryuuzaki algo avergonzado agacho la mirada.

-mm creo que no es momento de hablar sobre eso- admitió el detective

-¿Por qué no? SI TU ERES EL MEJOR DETECTIVE DEL MUNDO HAZ GANADO NO?-

Misa seguía sin habla y lanzaba miradas asesinas hacia Laura pero esta no lo notaba.

-Si, pero no es el momento-

-Si no lo es- dijo misa y se dio la media vuelta dirigiéndose a la salida

-¿me disculpas?- dijo el pelinegro a Laura y este fue hacia la salida y alcanzo a la rubia

-misa-san, espera-

Misa se detuvo y L volvió a hablar.

-Se que no estuvo bien que Laura hablara así de light, así que te pido una disculpa-

La chica se giro.

-No tienes que disculparte, pero no se, me molesto su comentario-

-Si lo se ya que tu amas a light y no lo olvidas así que…- pero la rubia lo interrumpió

-¿Quién dijo que no lo he olvidado?, y además te equivocas, no lo amo, lo amaba-

Ryuuzaki se sorprendió al escuchar esas palabras y observo como la chica se iba alejando

La verdad es que no le había molestado el comentario, pero por alguna extraña razón misa utilizo la situación para demostrarle a ryuuzaki que se equivocaba al decir que aun amaba a light. Sonrió para si misma al saber que eso era verdad… pero ahora el problema seria que estaba enamorada de el… se sonrojo y siguió caminando dejando a ryuuzaki ahí solo… mirándola marchar.

Ahí va el otro cap XD mil gracias x comentar ¡!


	13. Chapter 13

Capitulo 13- Miedo a sentir

Pasaron varios días después de la llegada de Laura y Matt y Mello se la pasaban todo el dia con ella, ya que eran como hermanos. Near se les unía de vez en cuando ya que prefería estar en su habitación con sus rompecabezas o haciendo otras cosas.

Después de aquella charla, Misa seguía igual que siempre pero no hablaba mucho con Laura y L se dedicaba a su trabajo y una que otra vez, las palabras de Amane Misa le resonaban en su mente: ¿Quién dijo que no lo he olvidado? Y además, te equivocas, no lo amo, lo amaba.

-Así que no lo ama ¿eh?- susurro el detective una vez en su oficina, solo con miles de papeles y monitores encendidos y un trozo de pastel de fresa a un lado.

Le agradaba esa idea, ya que sentía que tenia todo a su favor. Misa ya había dejado de sufrir, ya no lloraba por light, estaba mas tranquila y podría decirse que estaba feliz. Había cumplido su promesa. Había cumplido la promesa que le había hecho a Rem de que misa no sufriría.

Estaba feliz por eso pero también por el hecho de que si el corazón de Amane Misa esta libre entonces el…

-No- se dijo. – Basta Lawliet, el simple hecho de que misa ya no lo ame quiere decir que se enamorara de ti. Soltó un suspiro.

El detective nunca deseo nada en este mundo , todos aceptaron su talento como si fuera algo natural, pero después, con el tiempo, una cálida y tierna luz lo acaricio dulcemente y descubrió que tenia un cálido sol que proteger. Eso le hacia feliz. A pesar de no poder tenerla el simple hecho de poder verla, hablar con ella, pelear con ella (que ya era como un hobbie para el xD), escuchar su voz, ver su sonrisa, sentir su calor, con eso le bastaba.

Se llevo un pedazo de pastel a la boca. No podía concentrarse en su trabajo. Su cabeza daba vueltas. Quería decirle lo que sentía pero no podía, Tenia miedo.

Si, así era: el mejor detective del mundo, el gran L, Elle Lawliet o ryuuzaki como todos lo llamaban tenia miedo de sus sentimientos.

Por otro lado, Misa seguía algo celosa por Laura ya que había sido el centro de atención estos últimos días.

Estaba en la cocina ayudando a Watari con la cena cuando Near llego y se sentó en una silla observándolos.

.Hola Near- dijo misa.-No desesperes, ya casi la cena esta lista- le dijo al pequeño mientras le guiñaba un ojo.-¿Dónde están Matt y Mello?-

-En el patio, con Laura-

-mm- dijo la rubia al parecer no de buen gusto y Near lo noto.

-llamare al joven ryuuzaki para que baje a cenar- dijo watari y los dejo solos.

-oye misa,¿ puedo preguntarte algo?- dijo el peliblanco mientras jugaba con un mechón de su cabello.

-claro near, Misa-Misa te responderá con gusto- le dijo esbozando una sonrisa.

-¿te cae mal Laura verdad?-

Tardo en contestar.- pues no es que me cae mal simplemente… bueno, pensándolo bien si-

-¿Por qué?-

-porque…- pero se quedo sin habla. ¿Cómo decirle que le tenia celos?, y no solo por que captaba toda la atención, si no por que hablaba mucho de ryuuzaki esto, ryuuzaki aquello, no soportaba la idea de que L estuviera con otra chica.

Near siguió esperando.

-No lo se Near, son ese tipo de personas que no te caen a pesar de que no hablas mucho con ellos.

-ya veo- fue lo único que dijo Near.

Misa y el peliblanco acomodaron la mesa y sirvieron los platos en silencio. L llego a la cocina y las miradas de el y la rubia se cruzaron. Se miraron fijamente hasta que Mello, Matt y Laura llegaron también y la ultima paso un brazo por los hombros de el detective.

-L, por fin de mucho tiempo cenaremos todos juntos-

Misa se giro y se sentó en su respectivo lugar. Estaba enfurecida pero el único en notar esto como siempre, fue el pequeño de Near.

Y ahora si, había logrado entender el por que misa no le caía bien Laura.


	14. Chapter 14

Capitulo 14-Confesiones

Misa no soportaba la simple idea de que hablara con L. siempre que ellos dos se encontraban duraban horas hablando sobre misiones y de cosas que ella no entendía, y eso le molestaba ya que se sentía estúpida aun lado de ella. Laura era muy hermosa y era obvio que por su inteligencia había sido elegida como una se los sucesores de L.

Quería que se fuera, que las cosas volvieran a ser como antes y hasta extrañaba que Matt y Mello no le pusieran tanta atención. Al parecer los únicos que estaban a su favor eran Watari y Near.

Y aparte, Laura cada vez que podía les obsequiaba algo a cada uno.

-Matt, te he traído un video juego nuevo-

-Woo eso es genial muchas gracias, Laura- le respondió el pelirrojo con una gran sonrisa

-y a ti Mello, una caja de chocolates que tanto te gustan- el rubio no dijo palabra alguna, le arrebato la caja y comenzó a comer como loco.

-a ti te traje un juguete nuevo, Near- le dijo al albino dándole un robot. El pequeño no dijo nada y solo miro a Laura que se dirigía a L.

Se acerco a paso lento y se sonrojo un poco mientras agachaba la mirada

-L, a t-ti te traje un pequeño postre, espero y lo disfrutes.- le dijo con nerviosismo

-Muchas Gracias- fue lo único que dijo el detective y esta se sonrojo aun mas mirándole a los ojos.

La rubia no pudo mirar mas y se fue tan enojada que Near se sorprendió. Pero Laura vio que se marchaba y se acerco a toda prisa hacia ella y la detuvo.

-Espera misa-san, también tengo algo para ti- le dio un pequeño juego de maquillaje. Pero misa sabia que le entregaba obsequios a todos para poder darle uno a ryuuzaki ya que así no parecería extraño y nadie sospecharía y así ganarse a todos.

-No me engañas Laura- le susurro llevando a Laura al pasillo para hablar sin que nadie la escuchara.

-¿de que hablas?-

-¿te gusta ryuuzaki no es así?-

La chica se puso nerviosa, no sabia que responderle a la rubia.

-E-eso no es cierto- dijo mas colorada que un tomate.

-Claro que si, ya eres mayor de edad y como eres su sucesora piensas que podrás ganártelo fácilmente.

-Te equivocas, esta bien lo admito, si me gusta, pero no quiero ganármelo, enserio-

-Si lo que digas-la rubia se dio media vuelta con intención de irse pero esta la detuvo.

-No se lo digas a nadie, por favor-

La rubia no supo que decir, si le tenia celos pero al parecer era una buena chica y la entendía, ya que ella sentía lo mismo por L, pero ella aseguro que lo que ella sentía hacia el detective era mucho mas fuerte que una simple atracción.

Suspiro.-esta bien, no diré nada-

Y después de esa platica, Misa se alejo un poco de ryuuzaki. Por alguna extraña razón se desilusiono al tener, ¿competencia?, No Amane Misa no tenia competencias .Ella podía tener a cualquier hombre que deseara, pero aquel hombre que deseaba la ponía muy nerviosa, ya que gracias a el había cambiado su vida por completo y después de tanto tiempo por fin le hallaba sentido.

Pasaron los días y todo siguió como siempre, excepto a que la rubia evitaba a el detective lo más que podía y este lo noto.

A ryuuzaki no le agradaba la idea de que ya no se vieran ni se hablaran más. ¿y si ya no era feliz?, ¿y si seguía pensado en light?, ¿y si había fallado a su promesa al creer que realmente estaba feliz pero no lo era?. La duda lo estaba carcomiendo así que salió de su oficina y se dirigió a su habitación.

Toco un par de veces la puerta y se escucho un ¿quien es? Del otro lado.

-soy yo misa-san, ¿puedo pasa?-

Misa se puso nerviosa. Estaba evitándolo estos últimos días y ahora el viene a buscarla. Debía calmarse así que contesto con un simple si para sonar normal.

El chico entro y vio a misa acostada en su cama leyendo una revista.

-¿Qué pasa?- le pregunto la chica

-lo mismo quiero saber- dijo el pelinegro sentándose a su lado en su forma extraña. Misa lo vio de lo mas encantador.

-¿a que te refieres con eso?-

-Me has estado evitando no lo niegues, y quiero saber el porque-

Misa se sorprendió y no supo que decirle. Quería decirle la verdad pero no podía.

-Yo no te estoy evitando-

-No finjas- le respondió mirándola fijamente. Esta no pudo mas, amaba esa mirada, lo amaba a el a si que las palabras salieron por si solas.

Pero antes, quería contarle la razón del por que lo evitaba.

-Le gustas a Laura-

El detective se quedo perplejo

-¿Qué?-

-Si, le gustas y le prometí que no le diría nada a nadie, pero la verdad es que me siento estúpida a un lado de ella y decidí darle el camino a ella para que estuviera contigo ya que tu me…-la frase quedo en el aire.

-¿ya que yo que?-

-ya que tu me pones muy nerviosa… por que me gustas mucho-.

L se quedo sorprendido y bajo la mirada. No podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar.

-Bueno yo se que tu no sientes nada por mi así que…- la chica se levanto de la cama y L también lo hizo tomándola del brazo.

Se quedaron mirándose unos minutos y L por fin después de mucho tiempo, venció su miedo y la beso. Un beso muy tierno que misa al principio le sorprendió, pero que también le correspondió. Se separaron a falta de aire y L le dijo:

-Me gustas mas de lo que piensas, misa-san-.


	15. Chapter 15

Capitulo 15- Eres

Se quedaron mirándose unos minutos y L por fin después de mucho tiempo, venció su miedo y la beso. Un beso muy tierno que misa al principio le sorprendió, pero que también le correspondió. Se separaron a falta de aire y L le dijo:

-Me gustas mas de lo que piensas, misa-san-.

Misa no se lo podía creer. ¿Era acaso esto un sueño? , primero la muerte de Light, Luego el cambio tan radical que dio en su vida, la wammy`s house, Near, Mello, Matt, L, ¿En verdad en todo este tiempo estaba pasando aquello tan mágico?

La Rubia sonrió, pues esto si era realidad. Allí estaba ella con El mejor detective del mundo, besándose y por fin, diciéndose lo que los dos querían decirse.

-¿Es verdad lo que me dices Ryuuzaki?- le pregunto con las mejillas sonrojadas y mirándolo fijamente a los ojos. Lawliet la miro también y asintió diciendo:

-Si, No tengo por que mentirte es verdad, me gustas y…- dejo la frase en el aire.

-Y, ¿Qué?- le pregunto la rubia. El corazón le latía tan fuerte que creyó que se le saldría de su pecho.

-Te quiero Amane Misa. No se que me has hecho. Eres la persona con la que quiero estar, con la que quiero ver y hablar a diario, pero tenia miedo de decírtelo…-

El detective se acerco de nuevo y volvió a besarla. Esta vez con mas pasión. La rodio por la cintura y la atrajo mas hacia el.

**_Eres, lo que mas quiero en este mundo eso eres…_**

La rubia le rodeo el cuello y lo beso con desesperación. Dios, lo quería tanto, en verdad lo quería. Ojala y el tiempo se detuviera y se quedaran así para siempre…

_**Mi pensamiento mas profundo también eres, tan solo dime lo que hago aquí me tienes…**_

Se acercaron a la cama y con delicadeza, ryuuzaki recostó a la modelo y su boca bajo hacia el cuello haciéndola suspirar. Comenzó a acariciarle las piernas de ahí subiendo a la entrepierna hasta llegar a sus pechos y la rubia le acariciaba la espalda y el cabello.

_**Eres, cuando despierto lo primero eso eres, lo que a mi vida le hace falta si no vienes, lo único precioso que en mi mente habita hoy…**_

Comenzaron a quitarse la ropa quedando en ropa interior y el pelinegro contemplo a la rubia por unos instante..

-Eres hermosa…- susurro

La rubia se volvió a ruborizar y L la beso. Volvió a acariciarla y este paso una mano por la espalda de la chica desabrochando el sostén dejando a la vista los perfectos y bien formados pechos de la modelo. Puso su boca en el derecho mientras que masajeaba el otro.

_**¿Qué mas puedo decirte?, Tal vez puedo mentirte sin razón, pero lo que hoy siento, es que sin ti estoy muerto pues eres, lo que mas quiero en este mundo eso eres.**_

La rubia gemia sin parar y encajaba las uñas en la espalda del detective. Se sentía en el cielo. Le encantaba la forma en que sus fuertes brazos la rodeaban, la forma en que la besaba y lamia su cuerpo… ya no podía mas, quería mas de el y sabia que el también queria mas.

Se quitaron las prendas que faltaban y L introdujo dos dedos en la entrepierna de la chica volviéndola loca y haciéndola gemir como nunca. Después de juguetear, se acomodo sobre ella tratando de no lastimarla, aunque la verdad estaba vuelto un loco así que la penetro con fuerza haciendo que la rubia gimiera de dolor. Pero después esos gemidos fueron de placer, ya que para la chica, el se movía de maravilla. Se sorprendió al ver lo bueno que era y también por el gran tamaño de su miembro.

_**Eres, El tiempo que comparto eso eres, lo que la gente promete cuando se quiere, mi salvación, mi esperanza y mi fe.**_

-Te amo- le susurro al oído el detective.

-Yo también te amo y mucho- le respondió la rubia.

_**Soy, el que quererte quiere como a nadie soy, el que te llevaría al sustento día a día, día, día, el que por ti daría la vida ese soy…**_

Después, Ella descansaba en el pecho del pelinegro mientras el le acariciaba el pelo. Cubiertos solo por una sabana y sintiendo el calor mutuo, era como si nada existiera y solos, el y ella existieran en el paraíso….


End file.
